Until All Are One
by chaz4eva
Summary: A lone Autobot shall rise from the ranks and shall use the Matrix of Leadership to light our darkest hour and become the kindling flame to guide us all.


_Until All Are One_

_One shall stand when everything else has fallen to defeat. A lone Autobot shall rise from the ranks and shall use the Matrix of Leadership to light our darkest hour and become the kindling flame to guide us all._

_When the forty seven spheres align, the Chaos Bringer will extinguish the light of the Matrix Bearer, but the Calling of the Last Prime shall echo across the cosmos and will awaken the Three Powers. The Three Powers shall combine with that of an Autobot whose spark shines brightest and will vanquish the evil._

… _Til' all are one__…_

_Prologue_

Space. The ebony shroud that is unforgiving, immeasurable and silent in every single way within the bounds of possibility. Even where the faintest glimmer of starlight cannot reach, space thrums with abundance. Among the thousands and thousands of planets that exist within these cosmos, you are among them. From single-celled organisms like bacteria eking out an existence in the most hostile of environments to uniquely sophisticated and interconnected ecosystems, possessing the mind power and the capability to evolve and adapt complicated enough to build civilisations. All of us have such powers to bend and shape and change the world we all inhabit and thus, we are guardians of our homes, protecting the precious life it harbours. Through our evolved intelligences, we have the capability to protect, damage or destroy our homes as we chose. And it is a choice - a choice that is best informed by perspective.

We, steered by the passion discover whatever the outer cosmos conceals from our eyes, continue our cosmic journey, regardless of the horrible things that happen across our planets. Civilisations, governed by corrupted authorities, are crumbling beneath them, driven to the brink of insanity and their own destruction. The governments who preside over them are completely in control of their lives, stripping them of their free will and power to act with purpose. The people unwillingly succumbed to the ways of their corrupted rulers, considering their gruelling struggle to see a better tomorrow as worthless. But, even when all hopes seems lost, one can rise up and stand against them, not caring if their defiance costs them their life. Their heroic actions inspires millions more to join in the fight for freedom, lifting them from their pools of fear and instilling a new feeling inside their hearts: the will to fight on.

Sadly, in a corner of these cosmos, a planet has followed this path.

It hides amongst the stars, concealed from all starlight from touching its war-ravaged surface. At the planet's heart, a individual, corrupted with the blood of a being known as the Dark One, infused it with a element so scarce in amount, but so deadly in power.

This planet is known as Cybertron.

In the summit of its golden age, the science community of Cybertron blossomed. The beings who inhabited its surface, autonomous, robotic organisms possessing the abilities to convey emotion and transform into a desired vehicle, or more commonly known as Transformers, revelled in the discoveries they made. This caused a flourishing boom that sustained the planet for many stellar cycles in peace. However, as the planet began exiting the golden era, a Transformer, known by the name of Megatronus and who was desperate to persuade Cybertronian society that the future filled with bloodshed was the right path to follow, was overshadowed by another bot, known by the name of Nebula, who shared his insights on his vision for Cybertron. Many agreed with his vision and considered Megatronus' one to be complete nonsense. Megatronus became shunned by Cybertronian society, and rage grew inside him, alongside bitter resentment for Nebula. But, when Nebula's father announced he would inherit his position, his rage finally grew to an extent which he couldn't control it.

And thus started the Great War.

Cybertron was turned into a barren wasteland and cities crumbled beneath the onslaught of the Decepticons, a faction Megatron christened from joining with others who shared his vision of bloodshed and conquest. Death and war consumed the planet's broken surface as the blood of the Dark One devoured through its insides, seeking out and poisoning every vessel of life-giving energon that were left after the Core's shutdown. It caused uncontrollable breakouts of dark energon crystals, preventing those who wish to cleanse the planet's heart free of the toxic taint Megatron imbibed it with. Despite the state Cybertron is in, consequences of millennia of unrelenting warfare, another faction, known as the Autobots, fight for the freedom of Cybertronians and do everything in their power to resist the assault of the merciless Decepticons. They share a vision with their leader, Nebula Prime, of returning the planet to its former magnificence. This is a future when a new Golden Age rises from the ruins of the first so Cybertronian life can blossom once again.

This is a future, where Primus' children can be reunited after so long.

This is a future I wish to come true. And you can experience this journey through my eyes. You can watch how its unfolds and watch how the Great War ends and watch how Cybertron is returned to its former glory. This is not only my journey now, it is ours. And I am honoured to share it with someone like yourself.

Let our journey begin.


End file.
